


it was never meant to be

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), OUTDATED, One Shot, Other, Villain Wilbur Soot, reposted from my oneshot book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Wilbur can't take it anymore. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Kudos: 9





	it was never meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my oneshot book very outdated lol
> 
> original notes:// tw : // angst, insanity  
> genre : // angst  
> notes : // Hi ! My English writing finals are over yay~ anyways new chapter pog. I wrote this one at school in study period lol. Basically in this chapter Wilbur goes batsh*t crazy and lmanberg goes boom. Also history repeats itself. oh, and it deviates from smp canon a bit because I'm terrible at keeping angst canon  
> enjoy :)

Wilbur paces around the room for what seems like the thousandth time, and probably actually is. He hears vague sounds coming from up above ; fireworks being fired, voices, the clanging of swords, the pounding of feet.

The room is simple, yet painstakingly detailed to Wilbur. It's worn down, familiar, and Wilbur knows  _ every single inch of it.  _ He knows every crack and crevice, knows  _ by heart _ the words etched and carved into the wall, knows and feels the imperfections and bumps on the dirtied floor, and knows  _ exactly  _ where the button is, knows by heart every millimeter of this godforsaken room.

Wilbur laughs.

He laughs, because he's been here too many times to count.

He laughs, because he's dreamt,  _ fantasized _ pressing that button too many times. Too many times he's traced his fingers over the perfectly square button, the perfectly square button that holds the power to detonate hundreds of TNT blocks, to blow L'manberg,  _ his L'manberg,  _ to smithereens, because if he can't have L'manberg, then _ no one can. _

He's imagined putting just the  _ tiniest  _ bit of pressure on his finger, just the tiniest, and ending it all. 

Wilbur holds so much power in his hands. And still, he's powerless.

He's powerless to stop the death messages pinging in the chat, He's powerless in controlling his own actions, his own _ mind _ , because everything is so  _ blurry  _ and unclear now, and he's hyperfocused on the button, and the the tunnel vision just gets worse and worse, and he's  _ insane,  _ he's  _ fucking insane. _

Wilbur's shaking, his whole body trembling under his dark coat, and he falls to the ground, half crying half laughing --- What is he even feeling right now ? Grief ? Anger ? Desperation ? Even relief ? He doesn't know.

As he inches closer and closer to the button, pressing his finger next to the surface of it, and then giving it some pressure,  _ just  _ a  _ tiny  _ bit of energy, one thought runs through his mind in his last moments.

_ History repeats itself. _

_ It was never meant to _ be.


End file.
